Bernie & Greg
by Alexa McAvoy
Summary: Oneshot "Deixe Bernie fora disso!" - J "Você deu NOME à sua bermuda? Pelo amor de Deus, Cresça!" - L Pós-Hogwarts Primeiro lugar do IV Mini-Challenge J/L do 6v *-*


Disclaimer: Nenhum personagem (a não ser o Greg gatinho) me pertence na fic. Tudinho da tia JK ;D

N/A: Sim, essa fic ganhou o Challenge... E eu a amo, mas ainda estou meio embasbacada com isso, pq as outras fanfics eram, na minha concepção, melhores que ela... Mas tudo bem!!!!!! ;DDDDDD *-* Bom, façam bom proveito e por favor me digam o que acham, tudo bem??? Beijinhos! OBS: Fic não betada por falta de beta. Quem quiser se candidatar, eu amaria!!! ;D

**Bernie & Greg.**

Lily e James Potter estavam em um baile de Halloween oferecido pela alta sociedade bruxa de Londres. No momento, eles estavam na pista de dança. James tinha uma das mãos na cintura da ruiva e a outra segurava a mão da esposa. Lily depositou sua mão livre no ombro do marido e colou sua bochecha na dele. Eles estavam no meio de uma discussão.

- Eu estou seriamente considerando o divórcio nesse momento, Potter. – Lily sussurrou, e sentiu a mão de James apertar-se em sua cintura.

- Pois considere o quanto quiser. Eu não me desfaço dela. – James respondeu, no mesmo tom.

- Está me dizendo que prefere um pedaço de tecido à sua esposa? – Ela respondeu.

- Sim, é exatamente o que eu estou dizendo. – James falou, petulante. Sentiu o salto de Lily enfiar-se dolorosamente em seu pé, e sufocou um gemido de dor.

- Você é um idiota. Ainda não sei como fui cometer a burrada de me casar com você. – Lily falou, enfurecida.

- Também não sei o que me deu na cabeça para pedir. Você é uma louca. – Mais uma vez, o salto de Lily afundou no sapato italiano de James.

- Louca é a sua mãe, de ter tido um filho como você. – Ela respondeu, furiosa. A mão de Lily começava a doer com a força que James a segurava, e James tinha certeza que em qualquer momento, seu paletó ia rasgar no ombro esquerdo, onde Lily enfiava as unhas sem piedade.

- Não insulte a minha mãe, Evans. – James respondeu, puxando-a pela mão para fora da pista.

- Então não me provoque, Potter! – Lily disse, em um tom mais alto, quando eles deixaram a mansão onde ocorria a festa e foram para o jardim.

- Você sabe que nós estamos discutindo por causa de uma bermuda, não é? – James falou, revoltado.

- Uma bermuda que você tem desde que tinha 15 anos e que não quer jogar fora. Isso não existe, pelo amor de Deus! – Lily falou, erguendo as mãos em ênfase.

Na manhã daquele dia, Lily, enquanto limpava o guarda-roupa, havia achado uma pequena relíquia que pertencia ao marido. Uma bermuda de quando ele tinha 15 anos de idade e ainda a chamava para sair todos os dias na escola. Ela, como qualquer pessoa normal (pelo menos para os seus padrões), perguntou a James se podia jogar a bermuda fora ou dar para alguém. O marido imediatamente disse que não. Lily mandou-o dar um jeito na bermuda, porque ela estava entulhando o guarda-roupa. James disse a ela que a bermuda não ia a lugar nenhum e ali começou a discussão até o seguinte momento. A vontade de matar James crescia no íntimo da ruiva, enquanto o moreno procurava em sua cabeça uma maneira de se vingar dela.

- É exatamente isso, aliás! Você já ouviu falar de valor emocional? Ah, eu esqueci, você é muito fria para entender essas coisas! – James disse, empurrando a ponte dos óculos com força demais pelo nariz devido à raiva. Murmurou um palavrão baixinho e voltou a encarar a esposa.

- Se vamos continuar a ter essa briga, Potter, acho melhor você nem voltar para casa hoje. – Lily ameaçou, cruzando os braços na frente do corpo.

- Lily? Lily Evans? – Eles ouviram. Lily imediatamente se virou para trás, de onde o chamado havia vindo. James estufou o peito e cruzou os braços ao observar o homem que agora chamava a _sua_ esposa. Pôs sua feição mais intimidadora e encarou o loiro que sorria para ela. Lily deu um sorriso enorme e se encaminhou para abraçar o estranho.

- Greg! – Ela disse, sorrindo, com voz doce. Aquilo fez James querer espremer a cabeça do desgraçado até que ela explodisse. – Nossa, há quanto tempo! – Ela disse, sorrindo.

- Muito tempo mesmo! Não te vejo desde que nós terminamos! – O imbecil falou. James observou o abraço do ex-casal de longe, e achou a mão do tal de Greg bem abusadinha pra cima da sua esposa.

- Com certeza! E aquela foto! – Lily disse, rindo. Greg a acompanhou, ainda com a mão em sua cintura.

- Aquela foto é memorável! Eu ainda a tenho comigo! – O loiro falou, com um enorme sorriso. Ainda passou a mão pelos cabelos! James o observava roubar sua mania _e_ sua esposa, tudo de uma vez. Se Lily continuasse dando mole para aquele idiota, James não respondia pelos seus atos.

- Eu também a tenho guardada em casa! Como poderia jogar fora? – James arregalou os olhos. James tinha a foto de um ex-namorado guardada na casa deles?

- Lily! – Ele bradou, de peito estufado, vindo atrás dela. Lily virou-se para ele com uma expressão de desgosto e ergueu as sobrancelhas, incentivando-o a falar. – Não vai me apresentar ao seu _amiguinho_? – James falou, enfatizando a última palavra.

- Ah, sim! Você quer ser apresentado? – Lily falou, o rosto ficando corado com a volta da raiva.

- Esse é o seu namorado? – Greg perguntou, olhando para James. Faíscas foram trocadas.

- Eu sou o _marido_ dela. – James disse, puxando-a pela cintura para que ela voltasse a ficar do lado dele. Ele ouviu Lily murmurar algo como "ridículo", mas não desviou o olhar do homem à sua frente.

- Marido? Você se casou, Lily? – Greg perguntou, erguendo a mão para a ruiva, finalmente quebrando o contato do olhar dos dois rivais.

- SIM, ela se casou. – James disse, afastando a mão dele com um tapa. – E agora ela pertence a mim. – Ele completou, apertando-a em seus braços.

- Que eu saiba, Potter, eu não perdi a voz quando me casei com você. E seu nome definitivamente não é Lily. – Ela falou, enfiando as unhas nos braços do marido. Ele soltou-a de imediato. – E eu não sou sua propriedade para você falar assim de mim!

- Bom, pelo menos agora eu sei que você tem uma foto antiga em casa com um ex-namorado, não é? – James esbravejou, ignorando completamente a presença de Greg.

- Deixe de ser ridículo, Potter! Se for por isso, não posso imaginar o número de garotas que já tocou naquela sua bermuda imunda que você não quer jogar fora! Você sempre foi um cachorro mesmo! – Lily bradou. Greg saiu de fininho ao ouvir a briga do casal.

- Deixe Bernie fora disso! – James disse, revoltado.

- Quem diabos é Bernie, James? – Lily falou, irritada.

- Minha bermuda, Bernie! – James respondeu, corando levemente.

- Você deu NOME à sua bermuda? Pelo amor de Deus, Cresça! – Ela gritou, se encaminhando para a festa novamente.

- Ah, agora você vai atrás do _Greg_, não é? Que tal rememorar os tempos de namoro, heim? Bater várias fotos juntos, hum? – James disse. Lily virou-se para ele, furiosa. Ele havia conseguido. Lily Potter estava a ponto de explodir.

- CALE A SUA MERDA DE BOCA, POTTER! – Ela berrou. Depois respirou fundo para controlar o tom da voz e voltou até ele, a passos largos. – Para a sua informação... – Ela disse, empurrando com força o dedo indicador no peito do marido. – Eu vou pegar minha bolsa e o meu casaco, para ir pra casa, já que você já fez o favor de estragar completamente a minha noite. – Lily virou-se de costas para James e voltou a fazer o caminho para a porta do salão de baile.

_- _Chame_ o_ _Greg_ para ir junto! Vocês podem relembrar os velhos tempos! – James repetiu, furioso. Lily parou no meio do caminho, e James percebeu sua respiração irregular pelo movimento dos ombros delicados da esposa. Ela novamente virou-se para ele, com os olhos verdes brilhando com as lágrimas. Ela estava mais do que furiosa, agora.

- Não ouse... – Ela falou, entre dentes, com as lágrimas de fúria escorrendo livremente pelo rosto. -... Nunca mais duvidar da minha fidelidade, Potter. E é bom você não voltar para casa por um bom tempo! – Lily então completou o seu caminho até o salão sem mais interrupções.

James ficou alguns segundos atônito, chocado com a cena, como sempre acontecia quando Lily chorava na frente dele. E logo uma onda de remorso preencheu seu peito. Exatamente naquele momento, Lily saía da festa, com seu sobretudo marrom por cima dos ombros e a bolsa nas pequenas mãos. Ele observou o brilho do anel de noivado deles no anelar esquerdo da ruiva, juntamente com a aliança.

- Lily... – Ele tentou, mas a ruiva nem olhou para ele.

- Vá à merda, Potter. – Ela falou, por fim, aparatando em casa.

**~*~**

James passara a noite na casa de Sirius, tendo a crise existencial mais horrível de toda a sua vida. Sentia quilos e quilos de culpa nas costas e não sabia o futuro do casamento, tudo por culpa de Bernie e Greg. Queria espancar o imbecil. Ou melhor, queria _se_ espancar por ter feito Lily chorar.

Ele chegou ao quartel general dos Aurores 20 minutos atrasado. Foram 20 minutos nos quais ele decidia se iria ou não ao trabalho. Se fosse, teria que encarar Lily, e aquilo não seria nada agradável. Porém, ele precisava ter coragem e conversar com ela, para salvar o casamento. Além do mais, James Potter vinha de uma longa linhagem de grifinórios. Ele não iria decepcionar todos os seus antepassados.

Ao chegar ao seu cubículo, ele viu uma cena que partiu seu coração. Lily estava lá, com a o rosto escondido pelas mãos e os cotovelos apoiados na mesa. Ela ergueu a cabeça levemente para encará-lo, e logo sua feição se fechou em uma carranca. Ela tinha olheiras e os olhos estavam inchados.

- Lily... Desculpe-me. Eu fui um idiota. – Ele falou, respirando fundo.

- Eu sei disso. – Ela disse. – Não apaga a burrada. – Ela completou, novamente escondendo o rosto nas mãos.

- Vamos lá, Lil! Me perdoa, por favor! Você sabe que eu sou o cara mais ciumento do mundo, e que eu te amo, nunca me arrependeria de casar com você. Eu retiro tudo que eu falei ontem à noite. – James murmurou, com as mãos apoiadas na mesa da ruiva e a boca bem próxima ao seu ouvido.

- Não. – Ela falou, a voz abafada pelas mãos.

- Lily, por favor! Se te faz feliz, eu jogo Bernie fora. – James falou, sabendo que iria pedir para Sirius guardar consigo sua querida bermuda. – Não desista da gente, por favor!

- Você é a pessoa mais ridícula que eu conheço, James Potter! – Lily explodiu, erguendo-se de sua cadeira e olhando para ele. James sentou-se e baixou a cabeça como se estivesse levando uma bronca da mãe. – Ontem você me fez ter uma das maiores raivas da minha vida por causa dessa bermuda estúpida e hoje diz que vai se desfazer dela! Eu fiquei _horas_ chorando de raiva de você, seu imbecil! E ficar sendo agressivo com o Greg! Pelo amor de Deus, eu o namorei quando tinha 15 anos! E se você quer saber, a foto que nós falávamos ainda está lá em casa sim, e você a adora! É a sua preferida, aliás, que _você_ roubou do meu dormitório no sexto ano! Então não é exatamente minha culpa que ela ainda esteja lá! Você não confia no seu taco não? Eu namorei com você _um ano_, por Merlin! Nos casamos, essa aliança deve servir pra alguma coisa além de enfeitar o dedo! – Lily falou, berrando em algumas partes. James não interrompeu nem ergueu a cabeça.

Lily calou-se por alguns segundos, e observou a feição murcha do marido. Odiava vê-lo assim. Mas ele merecia. Merecia cada grama de culpa que estava sentindo agora.

- Desculpe, _Reddy_. – Ele murmurou, ainda de cabeça baixa. – Eu prometo que não vai se repetir. Mas por favor, Lily! Por favor, me perdoa! Me deixa voltar para casa! – Era golpe baixo, e Lily sabia. Chamá-la de Reddy, o apelido que ela mais gostava. Implorar para voltar para casa. A cara de criança perdida. Era tudo chantagem. Mas, se ela fosse capaz de resistir, definitivamente ela não teria se casado com ele. Isso e a parte que ela o amava com cada fibra de seu ser, claro.

- Tudo bem. – Lily falou, aproximando-se de onde ele estava sentado. As feições de James imediatamente se iluminaram e ele a abraçou pela cintura, ainda sentado. – Você é um chantagista de primeira, com essa carinha de bebê. – Lily completou. O moreno sorriu e, sem tirar seus braços da cintura da esposa, levantou-se e beijou-a nos lábios, já pensando no sexo pós-briga.

- Eu te amo. – Ele disse, quando se desgrudaram.

- Eu te amo, também. – Ela respondeu. – Mas, eu estou em greve. – a ruiva falou, soltando- se dos braços do marido.

- Greve? – Ele falou, sem entender nada.

- É o seu castigo. Como criança, você merece uma punição. Eu estou em greve de sexo, iniciando agora e por tempo indefinido. – James caiu na cadeira novamente, com cara de sofrimento.

- Greve de sexo?! Não, Lily! – Ele falou, com voz de depressão.

- Sim, greve de sexo. Nada de "não, Lily" para você. É o seu castigo. – Ela disse. – Comporte-se de agora em diante e eu posso ser boazinha com relação ao prazo. – E, dando três tapinhas na cabeça de James, ela virou-se de costas e saiu da sala, deixando-o com uma feição embasbacada para trás.


End file.
